


Colours of Primeval

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually 100 drabbles & ficlets, inspired by colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles and Ficlets for the 100 colours challenge. Spoilers and any pairings are marked in the summary for each chapter, and if the scene takes place in one of my AUs, there will be a brief run down in the notes, as not all the 'verse are posted yet (e.g. HGK, Mirrors, VSX).
> 
> Each is currently posted in the order I've written them rather than chronologically in 'verse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Sex Pollen.
> 
> Becker/Jess, Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #001: Red - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

The door splintered and cracked, before bursting open. Matt blanched slightly, ill-used to the sight of that much gore since he'd left the future. Blood. Blood every-fucking-where. Brilliant red and pooling in unnatural ways in a room that stank of its rich iron tang with a sulphurous edge of burnt cordite.

Instinct had him double-tapping his EMD at a feral-looking Becker. A third blast dropped their field co-ordinator as she sprang from her nest.

He thanked deities he didn't believe in that they'd both been too far gone to reach for the guns they'd been carrying.


	2. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the pink, Jess isn't just a "pretty princess".
> 
> Becker/Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #002: Pink - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

Jess had changed his opinion of pink. 

He'd never liked the colour on a grown women - he'd run into a few too many precious pink princesses. 

He liked a woman with a little spark.

He'd dismissed her to start with. Between the distractingly short skirts and her entertainingly coloured shoes (he'd caught his men betting on the day's colour; he was only grateful that it was her shoes rather than her knickers that were being bet on).

Then she wore a pink cardigan and he caught her snarking back at Lester.

The dark pink garter belt she wore was what really changed his mind though ...


	3. Order of Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker looks _good_ in his dress uniform. Jess spies.
> 
> Becker/Jess, Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #003: Blue - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

He should be _banned_ from wearing No 1 dress outside of their flat. It did unhelpful things to her ability to concentrate, knowing that he was wearing it in public. 

She tried to resist the temptation to hack into the security feeds. Doing so would probably result in awkward questions from the Palace ... but on the other hand ... two quick keystrokes and Lester's password …

"Jess, do you know where the spare laptops are?" She spun round, cheeks flushed and Emily raised an eyebrow. 

"Why, Miss Parker, whatever have you been doing?"

Jess swallowed and moved so she could see the screen. 

"Oh my."


	4. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows how to bribe Jess.
> 
> Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #004: Orange - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

The pair of shoes that she was fondest of were orange. It wasn't the colour that made her love them. Not really.

It was who had bought them for her, and why. And the fact they'd found the right shoe size, and ordered them from the US. Got them through customs, without raising any of her _unofficial_ flags, and somehow brought them into the ARC.

She'd found them sitting in her chair, with a short apologetic note. The camera footage was gone and she had blushed at the implication. There were precisely four people in the ARC who could do that. Only one would.  



	5. Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Medication.
> 
> Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #007: Lime - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

She dropped half a dozen ice-cubes into a tall glass and poured two fingers of gin in. A touch of tonic and a little more than a splash of lime finished the drink, and Jess curled up on the sofa, sipping it gently and doing her best to ignore the gnawing ache.

She knew using alcohol to self medicate was a bad idea, but there were days she hated the images that danced across her screens. Hated her relief when the victim wasn't someone she loved. They were still human.

At the bottom of the glass was quiet, precious oblivion.


	6. Idealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares as the price to pay?
> 
> Becker/Jess
> 
> Allusions to Jess having PTSD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #010: Gray - [List](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/62002.html).

Gray. The ARC had been a rapid and messy lesson that the world came in shades of gray. She'd been an idealist. A dreamer. Grabbed a chance to change the world with both hands. Because they hadn't told her all the consequences. The death rate among members of the ARC. That death looked different when it was real.

She never used to have nightmares. Was her mental health the price that would be demanded? Was it a price she was willing to pay?

The door opened, and she smiled gratefully at her visitor, and curled into his freely offered warmth.


End file.
